


the light that never shone

by edendolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edendolly/pseuds/edendolly
Summary: the light that I thought beamed in the cold darkness,never actually shone in the first place.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	the light that never shone

**Author's Note:**

> hiii,this isn't my first time making a fanfic,but this fic will be updated every week every friday,however ill see how this chapter works out then ill figure out if i wanna continue it or not

The light that never shone (delusion light)

When I was very young..probably in fourth grade,fifth grade or sixth I was nothing but a loser,a nobody,somebody whose future was in the depths of darkness,but..however...a light suddenly beamed in through that darkness

“Your face is so freckly,Tadashi! Why is your face so wimpy?you need to train your body,so you’re in charge of carrying the bags!!” one of the bullies yelled,as he threw his bag at yamaguchi,causing him a temporary mark. Yamaguchi’s eyes slowly started to blur due to upcoming tears,his heart clenching. “Seriously you’re crying?! He cries over everything! crybaby!” the other bully said as he held up a stick,trying to act king. Yamaguchi looked up feeling an enormous amount of euphoria rush through him as he glanced at the boy before him..blonde hair..not neat but probably soft,nerdy glasses..he was very tall,very skinny,very pale soft skin...it was suddenly getting brighter..warmer..

“Thats so lame…”

Everything then was just a blur..what was that...that soft light..that..very desperate feel in him..he wanted more.

Yamaguchi was lying down,cuddled and snuggled up in his bed,watching his favourite cartoon,but he wasn’t focused on his tv,his mind was searching for that light. 

\---------------

Yamaguchi was peeking in through the door of the volleyball club,observing everything,not sensing the person behind him “hello..” tsukishima said as yamaguchi looked up,gasping,tsukishima who was now walking past yamaguchi as he saw him fidgeting “thank you for the other day!” yamaguchi bowed,a sweat droplet showing up at his temple”have we met before?” tsukishima replied as yamaguchi felt a shock run through his spine “the..other day..a-at the park..The park..” yamaguchi said as he started quieting down “well..you’re welcome..but what are you doing here?” tsukishima asked “well i wanted to play some sports too..the baseball and soccer sports club had guys who were too scary for me..but this..seemed safe..” yamaguchi said as he gripped his sleeve. “Hm.” tsukishima hummed as yamaguchi suddenly exclaimed,which took tsukishima by surprise “those shoes are awesome! I still only have the school issued volleyball shoes..” “mine were handed down to me.. These were my elder brother’s,ill be using them til i get my own’s next week.” “your brother plays volleyball too?!” “he plays at a really strong high school called karasuno. He’s like..the ace..” tsukishima said as he scratched the back of his head,feeling awkward in a way. A shy blush creeping up on his face. “H-he’s the ace of a powerhouse school?! T-that’s so cool!” “n-nah! It’s not that big of a deal! He’s been one ever since junior high” “wow!” yamaguchi exclaimed as tsukishima blushed even harder,his face softening as he felt himself melt ‘how cute..’ he thought “how long has he been playing? Did he play on this team? Aces are totally cool”” yamaguchi exclaimed.

\------------------

‘It feels weird..he feels weird’ “hey..tsukishima,can I call you tsuki?” yamaguchi asked as he walked beside tsukishima,every step they took felt like he was floating on water..not falling...not drowning..not scared of it.. 

“Huh? Do whatever you want..” 

“Alright,tsuki!”

\---------------------------

“What’s the next class?” “japanese!” 

“Oi yamaguchi” tsukishima said as he walked towards yamaguchi’s table,yamaguchi felt his heart pound,this was the first time tsukishima was the first to come up to yamaguchi and talk to him “i’m gonna go to karasuno’s match tomorrow,do you wanna come too?” tsukishima asked. 

“What?! Its japanese?” “My brother keeps telling me not to come because it makes him nervous,but since my brother’s a third year,this will be the last match he will play in the prefecture..” tsukishima explained,yamaguchi blushed at the request and smiled brightly with a slight blush,getting excited as he smiled brightly “ill go!” I’ve never seen akiteru-kun play before anyways!” suddenly the boy talking glanced away from his friend,hearing what tsukishima had just said grabbed his attention. “Tsukishima,your brother’s in karasuno’s volleyball club,too? So’s mine! What position does your brother play?” the boy asked as tsukishima looked up at him,getting a sudden bad feeling “wing spiker..” tsukishima replied. ‘Hey! So does mine! That team practically has a caste system so it’s rough.” the boy whined as he continued “ if you can’t even play in matches,you really have to wonder if going to a powerhouse school is worth it.” yamaguchi looked up “tsukki’s brother plays in matches.” yamaguchi replied “wha? No way,I watched a match recently. And none of the regulars were named tsukishima.” the boy said,as soon as tsukishima heard those words a really really bad feeling hit him,making his expression go blank. “That can’t be true.. I hear about matches all the time,its gotta be some kind of mistake.” tsukishima said as he stepped up. “you can see for yourself at the match!” “yeah,i can see.” yamaguchi felt the tension between both of the two boys rise up,already knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

\------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima,yamaguchi and that boy from class were now in the match call,right on the stools at the top,tsukishima was searching for his brother through the players,however he couldn’t find him..his whole world went blank,everything was inaudible..tsukishima suddenly snapped back as the little giant hit the ball “see?! The one on the left is the third year, kawada-kun,and on the other side is the second year ace who they call the little giant. For about a year now!” the boy yelled as he swung the article in tsukishima’s face “ok! We get it! We can see that..”Yamaguchi defended as he pushed him back “my brother is also a third year..and haven’t been in any matches..” suddenly a quick flash came through tsukishima’s head,looking ahead of him..his eyes locked with his brother’s,who was just like him..his brother was no ace he was just like him,behind a barrier,watching the match happen. 

Slice. It wasn’t like a movie or a drama,where there’s spurts of blood and heads flying. this was far more shocking. My brother wasn’t on the court.

“How lame…”

“Lets go,yamaguchi..” tsukishima said as he walked away,yamaguchi right behind him,yamaguchi could see his tears welling up,so he quickly dragged him by hand to the bathroom. Hugging him “tsukki,are you..ok?” yamaguchi asked as tsukishima bursted into tears “no..how could I be..he...he lied to me..made me believe something that never happened…” tsukishima cried out,as yamaguchi quickly held him close,hugging him.

\-------

It was only a club,but it was everything to my brother,as a result it made my brother tell pointless lies. But my brother probably believed..that he could become the ace if he tried hard enough,but what if it did happen? Would it be worth all the trouble? 

“TSUKKKKIIIIIIII” yamaguchi said as he sped to tsukishima,surprising him.”what?” tsukishima said plainy as he looked down at yamaguchi who was now catching his breath. “Tsukki,you were always able to do anything while looking cool and smart. So,i’ve always been jealous…” “and?” tsukishima asked,trying to get to the bottom of it, “but lately you’ve been really lame,Tsukki!” yamaguchi yelled,as tsukishima slightly fidgeted “hinata might become the next little giant. But that just means you have to beat him,tsukki! You just need to become an even better than him! And prove your skills! You have the height..brain and instincts..so why do you decide that getting any better is impossible?!” yamaguchi said,a really strong glare on his face,it wasn’t out of hatred,he was speaking words that meant much to him,honest ones.. “Even if i become the best player on the karasuno volleyball team,what would happen after? Even if there’s a tiny chance we might make it to nationals,what happens after that? No matter how high you climb there will be always someone better,even if you make it to a place somewhere,you’ll never actually be number one! You all know that,so how can you keep going?” tsukishima argued back.

“What else do we need..” yamaguchi ran towards tsukishima,grabbing his shirt “besides pride?” tsukishima could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as yamaguchi yelled at him,getting nervous,his eyes locked with yamaguchi’s,as the clouds moved,making way for the moonlight to make it’s appearance on yamaguchi’s face..and that’s when it struck tsukishima..yamaguchi actually looks..really pretty..also felt really warm and delicate..it made tsukishima feel good… “to think..this day will come…”

That i will fall in love  
A grin crept up on tsukishima’s face “when did you become so cool?” yamaguchi stood up,feeling flustered “you look so cool.” “t-tsukki..what’s wrong?”

If anything..you make my worn out train of thought leave my head

Tsukishima thought as he looked up at yamaguchi,smiling “oh..?nothing..let’s go to a convenience store after training…” tsukishima said as he walked away,on the way home..tsukishima kept looking over at yamaguchi..smiling every now and then as yamaguchi kept talking about the new moves he wanted to learn,and trying to make his own signature move some day..


End file.
